Monsters King episode 78: Evolution? The Omega Form!
At Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach is examining the Metal Wing Move Card. “Hmm. This is interesting.” He pushes a button, and a beam hits the card, which begins to glow. Suddenly, there is an explosion, and he is thrown back. Unharmed, he picks up the card and continues to examine it. “Whoa.” He presses a button to call the rest of the team. At the Alpha Squad’s base, Dr. G is frustrated over another defeat. “What can we do?” “Dr. G, perhaps it is time to reveal our star creations.” “Excellent suggestion, Alusru. And for that, you get to be first.” At Area Fifty-Something, the team arrives in Dr. Cockroach’s lab. “What’s up, doc?” Link said. “I never should have let you watch Space Jam. Anyway, y’all know how the cards are more like data chips than actual cards?” “Yeah.” “Well, while examining the Metal Wing Move Card, I noticed some sort of cap in the coding, It’s near everything else, the Power Scale, the coding for the Move Cards, the coding for the species, everything. So I tried to look into the cap, and winded up removing the first level. And the Pteranodon Trio… evolved.” “What do you mean evolved?” Susan asked. “Take a look.” “Hang on. The card’s changed. It’s colored like a regular creature.” “That’s because they are a regular creature. The Metal Wing Move Card has become separate.” “They look a little different. They’re a little brighter-colored. And there’s a faded pattern on the wings. They look a little bigger, too.” “They are. Where formerly they had a 30-foot wingspan, now they have a wingspan of exactly 31’8”. Look on the back.” “The Power Scale rating went up. They were a 9 before. Now they’re between 18 and 19. Hang on just one moment. The species has changed. Now it says ‘a trio of Omega Pteranodon’.” She tossed it back to Dr. Cockroach. “Indeed. It appears the Pteranodon have evolved to an Omega form. Creatures of this form are larger and stronger than the previous form. They also have new Move Cards.” “Oh?” Susan said in interest. “Thorn Whip, Egg Attack (which we don’t have), Anuro Tornado, Nature’s Blessing, Dino Force (which we also don’t have).” “Nice.” “In order to make room for the Omega Pteranodon on my team, I had to send Mushroom to storage. Since we still don’t know much about the evolution, I’ve made a document on my IPad, where I’ll write down new information that we learn.” Meanwhile, Alusru descended. She had green skin, and blue-white hair. “Freeze, Alpha Squad!” “Never learn, do you? Alpha Slash! Spring up, Alpha Ouranosaurus!” The Alpha Squad symbol formed on the ground, and pixels shot up, forming into an Alpha Ouranosaurus, which roars. Back at Dr. Cockroach’s lab, the Dino Holders go off. “Guess the Alpha Squad’s here. Perfect time to test out the Omega Pteranodon.” They run out. “You. Creepy bug-man. I think I, Alusru, will take you down first! Get them, Ridgia!” “Monster Slash! Whomping Willow time, Omega Pteranodon!” A summoning sequence plays, showing three chibi Pteranodon moving up the green background. First three right legs become an adult’s, then three left legs, then three pairs of wings, then three crests, then three pairs of eyes, before three fully adult Pteranodon rise up and screech. “Metal Wing!” It’s a hit. “Thorn Whip!” It’s a hit. The Pteranodon hit again with Thorn Whip. “ACT Missile!” A giant missile shoots out from behind Ridgia, and flies towards the Pteranodon. “Anuro Tornado!” The Anurognathus Dozen appear, knocking the missile out of the way and hitting Ridgia. The Pteranodon ram Ridgia. “Nature’s Blessing!” “I can do that too. Nature’s Blessing!” They both heal themselves. “Softening Beam!” A beam shoots out from Ridgia’s mouth, hitting the Pteranodon Trio. “Alpha Darts!” Three darts fly out towards the Pteranodon. The Anurognathus knock them out of the way and hit Ridgia. The Pteranodon hit with Metal Wing. “Alpha Dice!” A giant dice flies out towards the Pteranodon. The Anurognathus knock it out of the way and hit Ridgia. The Pteranodon ram her. They both use Nature’s Blessing. They ram Ridgia. They hit with Metal Wing. Ridgia hits with Softening Beam. She rams the Pteranodon. They clash ACT Missille vs Anuro Tornado, with Anuro Tornado winning. They clash Alpha Darts vs Anuro Tornado, with Anuro Tornado winning. Ridgia hits with Softening Beam. They clash Alpha Dice vs Anuro Tornado, with Anuro Tornado winning. Ridgia hits with Softening Beam. They clash ACT Missile vs Anuro Tornado, with Anuro Tornado winning.. Ridgia hits with Softening Beam. She rams the Pteranodon. The Pteranodon hit with Thorn Whip. They ram Ridgia. Ridgia hits with Softening Beam. They clash Alpha Darts vs Anuro Tornado, with Anuro Tornado winning. Ridgia hits with Softening Beam. She rams the Pteranodon. The Pteranodon hit with Thorn Whip. They ram Ridgia. They clash Alpha Dice vs Anuro Tornado, with Anuro Tornado winning. Ridgia hits with Softening Beam. They clash ACT Missile vs Anuro Tornado, with Anuro Tornado winning. Alusru’s Alpha Scanner starts beeping. “What?” Ridgia hits with Softening Beam. She rams the Pteranodon. She hits with Softening Beam. The Pteranodon ram Ridgia, sending her into Alusru, and blasting them off. “Wow, that was an old lady.” Dr. Cockroach commented. “I heard that! I’m not an old lady! I’m barely in my teens!” “Teens, huh?” “What was that, Dor?!” A tally sequence. “We didn’t get the Alpha Ouranosaurus, but now that the Pteranodon Trio are directly summonable, we’ve got a total of 73 creatures.” Current Team Queen Insecta-20 Pteranodon Trio-Between 18 and 19 Princess-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Quick-17 Spiny-17 Plates-17 Utah-16 Hyena-15 Chomp-14 Anurognathus Dozen-13 Grey-13 Crocs-9 Pachy-9 White Fang-5 Rhino-5 Salamander-4 Tusky-4 Digger-3